


Kintsugi

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Flirting sort of, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Wong considers Dr. Strange's hands.





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



"This is really why you came here," Wong said, looking down at Strange's unsteady hands.

"I apologize for my human frailty," he said, because it still stung at his pride.

"If you'd recognized your human frailty before any of this, you wouldn't be here.”

Strange grinned. "But you'd miss me then, wouldn't you?"

"Miss someone I've never met? You flatter yourself." He looked again at their joined hands. "You know, some cultures say things are more beautiful when they've been broken and repaired."

"That sounds like--"

"Be careful," Wong chided. "You're in a place where the rules of reality are arbitrary."

"Sentimental twaddle," Strange said, archly. "I think the Sanctum Sanctorum can survive such a damaging insult."

Wong chuckled. "Your broken places are interesting, Steven Strange."

"Should I be flattered?"

Wong's thumb brushed the back of Strange's hand, light, affectionate. "Perhaps," he said.

"Only you would--" Strange took his hand back, unsettled. "This broke me. I almost lost myself to it. Only you would take that pain and use it to -- flirt with me."

"I'm not flirting," Wong said. "I appreciate you. Who you've become. That's all."

"For once," Strange said, "I think you're the one who's not being honest."


End file.
